


A night off

by ThatScreamingBread



Category: Choices - Stories you play, Choices: It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crushes, Masturbation, No defined gender pronouns are used for the MC/Reader, Other, Some Swearing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScreamingBread/pseuds/ThatScreamingBread
Summary: After his boss gives him a night off work at Gunther's Hardware, Connor Green finds himself dragged off to a party by his sister.  In the midst of the merrymaking, a stolen (and thoroughly appreciated) kiss sets the wheels turning in his mind, captivating his thoughts for the rest of the party, and even after he's gone home...





	A night off

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot I did just because I LOVE Connor Green as a love interest. If anyone has any other requests, any love interest from any story in Choices, post a comment and I'll see what I can do.

"Why did I agree to come with you to this party?" Connor asked his sister, his eyes locked on the road ahead of him. 

"Come on, you know it's gonna be fun! I'm doing you a favor, honestly," Stacy giggled, checking out her hair in the side mirror of the car. Connor eased to a stop as the light before him turned red. "Well, until then, how's about you tell me what's been going on lately? You and your old group of buds have started hanging out again, I noticed." Stacy uncomfortably froze for a moment before making her reply. "We have." "That's good. I was wondering what was up between you guys. Any of them coming to the party tonight?" Stacy nodded. "All of them are. Britney sure was generous to invite them all," Stacy quietly snickered to herself. 

Connor's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "All of them? Is, uh, (MC) going?" he asked, swallowing hard. Stacy rolled her eyes but smiled warmly anyway. "As far as I know, yeah," she suddenly frowned. "You know, you really should make a move at some point. This crush you're nursing is getting a little frustrating. I can _see_ the chemistry between you guys," Connor exhaled and rubbed his temples before grasping the steering wheel again and sending the car into motion as the light turned green. "I'll think about it. As soon as the time is right, we'll see how it goes."

Almost immediately when the two Green siblings arrived at the party, Connor encountered some of his friends from high school, chatting politely while keeping an eye out for you, while Stacy went over to greet Britney. About ten minutes later, Connor was getting ready to leave when he saw no sign of the one person he wanted to see more than anything, before he stopped dead in his tracks. A smile stretched across his face, and his hand, having a mind of its own, raised itself and waved.

Your eyes lit up and a smile soon graced your lips, raising your own hand to wave back to Stacy's handsome older brother. "I forgot you guys kind of know each other. From when we were kids, I mean," Stacy said, prompting you to look back at her. "Actually...we've spent a little time together recently." 

Stacy raised an eyebrow at your statement. "You guys have been hanging out? Are you, like, _dating?_ " she asked, beginning to wonder if Connor was hiding a relationship from her. It _would_ explain why he always got so uncomfortable and fidgety whenever she mentioned your name. 

"Not that I know of...besides, wouldn't it be weird for you if I dated your brother?" Stacy shrugged, eased by your statement. "Not really...it'd only be weird if you and I had, like, dated in the past or something." "Yeah, that _would_ be strange. Is...that a thing that people do?" you asked, almost feeling a bit awkward. Stacy playfully scoffed. "The internet will prove to you that _everything_ is a real thing people do."

The two of you were silent until you shifted the conversation to Redfield. A moment later, some of Stacy's friends from cheer arrived, prompting her to bid you goodbye for the time being. Seeing an opening, you walked over to see Connor.

"Hey, stranger." Connor slightly jumped when he heard your voice. "Hey, (MC). Stacy said you might be coming," he smiled. You gave a coy smile. "Oh yeah? Does that mean you were asking about me?" 

Connor's eyes widened as his drink suddenly went down the wrong pipe, coughing a few times before he could recompose himself. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. "No! Or...Stacy just happened to mention it," Connor replied, mentally cursing himself. You giggled for a moment. "Riiiiight. Well, in any case, I'm glad I showed up," you replied. Connor's smile returned to his face. "Me too."

After a few minutes of chatter, you and Connor went your separate ways, to speak to your friends and get some fresh air respectively.

About an hour or so flew by at the party. Connor mostly hung out with his high school friends and raided the cooler for soda, and at one point, a beer. It was when a familiar cry rang out that he looked up and set his beverage down to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as he got to the living room, the action had died down, though he could see Stacy's friends spilling out through the door to the backyard.

Connor waited at the window to see what was going on, when he saw you hurrying away, Cody in hot pursuit. "Aww, where you going, (MC)? The game was just starting to get fun!" Cody cackled, looking to Jocelyn for support. "Get away from me!" you shouted, a look of anger and fear plastered on your face as Cody advanced on you. Connor's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "You little brat..."

You looked behind Cody as the back door swung open, a glaring Connor marching over to where you stood, taking a firm stance between you and your aggressor. "Sounds like it's time for you to leave," Connor growled, crossing his arms. Cody guffawed. "Come on! It's not my fault (MC) can't take a joke!"

You could have sworn you heard Connor mumble "That's it." under his breath before he began to approach Cody, when Ava suddenly stepped in, placing a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Cody's smug grin soon became a look of anxiety as Ava stalked up to him. "You heard blondie. Time to _go._ "

Cody stumbled back. "Jeez, okay! No need to--" he gave a surprised shout, stumbling again. He clumsily made his way to the side of the house for support, Jocelyn urging Cody to hurry to safety. Cody complied, dashing away at the speed of light.

Connor's glare faltered when he turned back to see you, Stacy comforting you with a hand on your shoulder. "That was awesome, Ava!" Lily, who had previously been silent for the duration of the confrontation, praised. Connor smiled warmly at Ava. "Yeah, I've never seen a guy literally fall over from fear before," he added, a twinge of jealousy suddenly outshining his contentment. He wished _he_ had been the one to frighten Cody out of his skin...

Half an hour after the ordeal, Connor went fishing through the snack table in the kitchen. "Find anything good?" Connor looked up to see you standing over him. He chuckled. "Plenty. But if I eat another tortilla chip, I'll turn into an ear of corn." You smiled slyly. "How do you know you're not already? This could all be a dream," you replied. "A _corny_ one." You almost felt the urge to roll your eyes at his stupid pun, but you managed to keep it together, aside from the grin that had occupied your face. 

"Seriously, though, if I don't get some fruits or veggies in me soon I think I'll die." Your gaze shifted to the table behind Connor, a bowl of apples sitting behind the punch bowl in the center. "Eureka! I just saved your life," you giggled. " _Yesss._ Pass me one of those," Connor grinned. Without hesitation, you pushed the bowl behind you, a smirk forming. "You want 'em? Why don't you take them from me?" 

Connor grinned wider. "That sounds like a challenge." "And I'm _very_ competitive," you replied, not missing a beat. You soon found yourself caught in the middle of Connor's arms, both planted on the countertop either side of you. You giggled and relented, accepting his offer to split it with you, and before you could utter another word, Connor perfectly split the apple into two halves. 

Your awe and curiosity prompted you to ask for instruction on how to split an apple, secretly enjoying the feeling of his hands guiding yours to the correct areas on the apple. A moment later, you beamed, having successfully ripped the apple in two with your bare hands. 

"So, got any other impressive skills I should know about?" you asked, chowing down on your half of the apple. Connor swallowed his mouthful of fruit. " _Nope._ I'm basically a two-trick pony. I can't even _whistle._ " He nonchalantly shrugged. "Aha! Now that's something I could teach _you._ " Connor snorted. "Good luck. Many have tried, none have succeeded. In fact, one time, I--" 

Before Connor could finish his story, someone bumped into him, pushing him against your form. He took a moment to steady, the look of surprise on his face slowly dissolving. "Whoa, sorry! That guy...are you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. "Yeah, I...I..." you choke out, your mouth suddenly becoming dry.

What happened next, Connor would have never imagined. 

The moment he felt your soft, warm lips on his cool ones, he couldn't help but melt into the kiss, draping an arm around your form to pull you closer to him. A moment later, the two of you gently pulled apart, Connor's eyes half-lidded and dreamy. "(MC)..." He mumbled.

A sharp cry rang out, startling both you and Connor. " _Ew!_ Get a room (MC)!" Jocelyn shrieked, wincing in disgust.

Needless to say, that ruined the moment.

You and Connor scrambled away from each other, both blushing profusely before Connor began spitting out an apology despite your reassurances.

Silence.

Connor's heart rate hadn't returned to normal. Not only was he sweaty and short of breath, he also felt...

...strange.

It was only after you and he had said your goodbyes that he suddenly realized how tight his jeans felt. "Oh, shit," he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. "Not here, not here..." He desperately attempted to straighten his pants to hide his forming erection before it became noticeable. 

On the other side of the room, Stacy was chatting with some of her friends. Connor made his way over to his younger sister. “Hey sis,” Stacy faced Connor. “What’s up?” she asked. “I think I’m going to walk home, I’m not feeling too hot,” he began. “You can take my car if you need to. I’ll pick it up at the house tomorrow morning,” he added, handing her his keys. "Oh! Are you sure you’re feeling well enough to walk home by yourself?” Stacy asked, tucking the keys into her pocket. “Hey, don’t worry about me, Stace. I’ll be fine. Catch you tomorrow,” he waved, briskly walking out the back door.

Ten minutes later, he burst through his apartment door, locking it behind him. It was a good thing his roommate was away for the week, he thought to himself. He couldn’t get you out of his head. The way you smiled, the way you laughed, the way your lips felt against his…

Connor flicked on his lamp and collapsed onto his bed, hazily fiddling with his zipper. He kicked his sneakers and socks off before sliding his jeans down his legs, reaching into his boxers, gently running his hand over his hardening member before discarding his boxers. 

Connor took a moment to reach behind him and set his pillow against his headboard, propping himself up on the bed. He hungrily licked his lips and grasped his hard-on with his right hand, languidly pumping the shaft as he rested his head against the headboard, his eyes half-lidding. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about you. You had barely known him when you were kids, but now, _tonight,_ you had kissed him. He had kissed _you._

“Fuck, (MC)…” Connor gasped, making a gentle twisting motion around his fully-erect cock. He had wanted it to be you doing this, but sadly for him, all he had was his hand and his imagination.

He imagined your hands around his manhood, biting your lip as you gently ran your nimble fingers over every inch of him before testing the waters with a few careful strokes. “H-haaahhh…” Connor shakily exhaled, a bit of precum gracing the tip of his erection. He stopped stroking himself for a moment, rubbing the precum all over the head of his cock, drawing a few gasps and lustful groans from deep within his throat. 

Images of your smiling face once again filled his head, and he resumed pumping his shaft, the movement of his hand quickening ever so slightly as he grew more and more excited. The mere thought of your hand on his throbbing erection brought him to the brink of orgasm, but he resisted the urge to let it all go.

You had always been a mystery to him. You were polite, seemingly innocent, and well-tempered, but, _damn,_ you could be such a flirt! Not a sleazy, awkward, or boorish flirt, but one whose words were smooth as butter, and Connor couldn’t deny how much of a turn-on it was.

As much as Connor loved the thought of you pleasuring him, his thoughts suddenly drifted into fantasies of him pleasuring _you_. The thought of your head tilted back and your face contorting in sheer pleasure as you softly moaned his name occupied his thoughts, his fantasies replaying over and over harmoniously.

“Hngh!” the spring coiling in Connor’s abdomen suddenly came undone, and all at once, his climax seared through his body. Several thick streams of semen shot from his manhood and spilt onto his bared stomach, his hand’s motions slowing gradually as he rode out his orgasm.

As soon as the afterglow faded, Connor sleepily reached over on his nightstand, pulling a few tissues from the Kleenex box next to his alarm clock. He drowsily cleaned himself up, crumpling up the used tissues and tossing them towards the trashcan, the wad of tissues simply bouncing off the rim and onto the floor, though Connor was too tired to care.

His jacket and undershirt soon joined his pile of discarded clothing on the floor, and he removed his bracelets and set them on the nightstand, turning off his lamp. He set his pillow back to its original position on the bed and rested his head on it, his eyes closing themselves as he fell asleep, thinking of the kiss you had shared with him before drifting off completely.


End file.
